Fix The Broken
by EightBells
Summary: She didn't know how long she had been smashing the glass cups and mugs. It just happened so fast, the rage, the hatred…the damn self loathing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Author's Note: So I just found out about this series and I basically watched the whole series in two hours! So this is just a little drabble, I hope you enjoy it! Set around s1 ep 6**

"Are you really so damaged that you're incapable of caring about anything?"

"Well it's better than lounging around all day and pretending to be all cool and disaffected when really you're just miserable and alone."

"Hell even you deserve better."

Sounds of glass shattering filled throughout the room; each glass that came crashing down to the floor was louder than the one before. She didn't know how long she had been smashing the glass cups and mugs. It just happened so fast, the rage, the hatred…the damn self loathing.

The words floated in her mind easily. It's words began to drown her as each replayed over, and over in her head. She tried blocking them out, thinking covering her ears and mumbling words to herself would sure stop them, it didn't. Soon after her methods failed, rage and plenty of other hateful things consumed her.

She threw, stomped, slammed anything in reach. All of the cups and mugs in the cabinets were now nothing more then shards on the ground. She looked around anxiously for the next thing she could destroy. Stopping on the desk a few feet away from her sat a Tardis mug. She rush over to the mug taking it in between her hands.

Her dark eyes glared at the item, she took steady breaths as her eyes stayed infix on the mug. She tighten her grip on the mug, her knuckles turning pale from the pressure.

The same words still haunted her mind. They still was there, they never left. The smashing and breaking glass couldn't even match the volume of the words. She exhale heavily as her grip still remained. She wanted nothing more then to break it. It was precious to it's owner, she knew this. She gave a crooked grin as the thought of destroying it enter her mind.

She had nothing to lose. It was just a damn stupid mug, and the satisfactory of ruining it was all she wanted. She was good at breaking the things people loved the most, even better at having people break what she loved the most. She was Midas somehow. She didn't have his gold touch but she had something different but alike. Everything she touched broke.

It was a damn curse it seems. At least that's what she'd tell herself. But she had control, it was deep down somewhere but she had it. But times like theses made it seem control was never within reach.

Days like these are the days she'd lie to herself, she'd say it's different, not like before, she's actually happy. But a liar can't lie to themself, because they always know the truth. But time after time of telling herself the same thing she'd had hope that she would actually start to believe her own lies. But she couldn't ever because she always had a constant reminder from _her_.

She started to squeeze the mug between her palms, she could her faint cracking in the glass, and something that little pulled her back to reality.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She brought the item to her face, inspecting it for any sign of her damage. Her dark eyes met with a small line that wasnow drawn into the side of the cup. She signed deeply, wanting to mentally slap herself.

She placed the mug back on it's spot on the desk, before walking over the glass shards and opening the cabinet's door. She pulled out a first aid kit. She walked over the glass and back to the desk were the mug sat. She placed the kit on the desk before opening it and searching through it.

She pulled out a box of band aids, she popped the top open and grabbed one of the band aids inside. She ripped the pealing off of it, throwing it to the floor. She brought the band aid to the mug's small cut, she placed it on over the crack and smoothed down the band aid on it.

She smiled a soft smile at the repaired mug before turning towards the mess behind her. She sighed as she ran her hand through her dark hair.

* * *

><p>Laura chimed happily as she enter the door to her dorm. Following just behind her heels was a red haired girl.<p>

Laura turned around to met faces with the girl behind her. "The bathroom just right through that door, feel free to use my shampoo!" She beamed brightly at the other girl who shared her smiles.

"Thank you, Laura. I won't be long."

"No problem, Danny." Laura swoon on her heels as she watched the girl walk away, she only registered her thoughts as the red haired girl was halfway through the bathroom door.

"Oh and if you find hair stuck in the drain just please note that it's my roommate's!" Laura raise her voice to inform the other girl.

A quick "Noted." Was heard from Danny as she closed the bathroom door.

Laura smiled at the door for a minute before turning her attention towards the webcam. "Well looks like I forgot to shut you off." She said as she walks over to the desk, pulling out her seat before sitting in it.

She spent a few minutes explaining to the faceless audience who her new friend was, before the girl finished her shower and joined Laura to speak with the viewers. They explained excitedly to the audience of what happened after the meeting was called. Laura went on about Danny's bravery and how she admired the girl next to her. All the viewers knew that the girl was smitten. She really should work on being subtle.

After the girls finished their tales the two was going to have some hot coca and plan on the next move to finding the missing girls.

When Danny went to get a mug out of the cabinets she was greeted with nothing more then empty sleeves. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked back between the cabinets and Laura who had told her the mugs where in there. She scratched the back of her head before making her way over to Laura who looked frozen in front of the webcam. "Hey, Laura the mugs aren't where you told me they were."

"I know." Laura whispered as her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her. She move her chair slightly over so the now completely confused redhead could see what exactly had Laura looking like a deer trap in head lights.

Both the girls eyes widened as the film from a few hours before played. Laura reached her hand out to slowly grab and bring the Tardis mug towards her. She looked sadly at it as she rotated the mug, finally reaching the side where a band aid was place. She ran her fingers over the band aid that was smoothly place on the mug.

"Carmilla" both girls whispered in unison.

* * *

><p>Camilla drag herself in the door to her dorm, she walked quietly in. She looked around to see Laura already in bed, fast asleep. She stared at the sleeping girl for a moment, watching the way her chest rose and fell as she breathe in and exhaled softly.<p>

She torn her gazed from the girl and onto the cabinets. She pulled her backpack that was on her shoulders off before unzipping it and taking out a few items found inside. She opened the cabinet's doors to fill them with new mugs and cups.

"You think by getting new ones it changes the fact that you broke all the rest?" A small voice behind her question.

Her backpack fell to the floor as she slowly turned around to look at the girl before her. Eyes met eyes in a staring contest as the girl turned around.

Carmilla brought her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it as Laura stared her down. They both still remain with their eyes locked. As silence began to seep through, Carmilla decided to break it. "No"

It was a short response, but it was better then nothing. Laura's hard glare that was on the girl soften once the words left the dark haired girl's mouth. Laura's eye's search the dark ones that pierced into hers.

Laura eyes dropped to the floor as the looks became to long. She could still feel Carmilla's eyes still on her. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "I don't know why you destroyed all of those but…I know that you're sorry for it; even if you won't say it." She brought her eyes back to Carmilla's.

One they made eye contact they both dropped their eyes down to the floor. Silence was once again creeping up on them. But Laura broke it one more time before it would stay for the rest of the night. "Thank you." She spoke softly causing Carmilla's eyes to dart up to hers. Neither looked away. "You didn't have to get new mugs and cups, and you didn't have to…fix my mug or at least try." Laura laugh softly before continuing. "Besides back in old times people use to break vases and such. Then they'll repair them back because they believe that them being a little bit broken was more beautiful then them being perfect."

Both girls stared at each other for what seemed like a life time. Carmilla was in a mix of emotions as the she scanned the other girl's face before she looked over to the spot on the desk to see the Tardis mug there, still with the band aid over it's wound. Just like the mug she was a little bit broken…all she need was someone to fix her...and the only person Carmilla knew could was Laura.


End file.
